Love Can't Lie
by AshDale911
Summary: Most of the times, loosing something special gives us a reason to crash and burn. But can we ever hide the sadness we feel and stop the tears from escaping our eyes? We can never lie to ourselves…


Fanfiction #7 (Naruto)

**Love Can't Lie by AshDale911**

**Author's Note:** Another public demand for goddessprincess and princesszala. A fic about opposite worlds. This is for you guys… Take note: If you're an obsessed fan of Sasuke, think first before you read… it contains character death you know… don't hate me for this ok? Princesszala… please don't cry anymore… peaceout!! Please congratulate me… this is my 1st songfic EVER… (applause) Thanks!! XD

**Summary:** Most of the times, loosing something special gives us a reason to crash and burn. But can we ever hide the sadness we feel and stop the tears from escaping our eyes? We can never lie to ourselves…

**Rating:** T

**Oneshot**

_In you I have found my life_

_You've brought me to paradise_

_Happiness that I can't hide_

_I feel inside…_

Flash of light…

His life… memories… all of it… It all flashed before his eyes. From the first time he laid his eyes on him to their first minor arguments. Which lead to their accidental kiss. That kiss… the kiss that made their relationship grow deeper. The day that they've become "best of friends", and the day that he lost track of his life. They faced life and death together and together… they survived. He never knew that this day would come. The day where all of this would end. The day that will surely tear them apart…

_Still recall the warmth of the night_

_Try to ease the pain in my heart_

_Even if you're out of sight_

_Tears fall from these eyes…_

A certain blonde's hair swayed with the cold breeze of the night. He is sitting on a tank on the rooftop of a building, looking at the stars.

"Hey, dobe…"

"What is it teme?"

"You're too fond of looking at stars, aren't you?"

"Of coarse, I am. I like them… why did you ask?"

"I'm just making sure that you will like this…"

The blonde felt him putting something around his neck. It was then that he realized, it was a necklace with a shining sapphire star pendant.

"W-what is this for teme? It's not my birthday or something…"

"That's my promise…"

"Promise? For what?"

"My promise that nothing and no one can ever hurt you as long as I'm here… even if it costs my life dobe…" Sasuke said and sat beside him.

"Don't say such things teme… coz' as long as you're with me and I'm with you… I promise too… nothing will tear us apart, for we will be together forever teme…" Naruto said as he leaned his head on the raven-haired boy beside him.

"Whatever…" Sasuke stood up which made Naruto to almost fall off the tank.

" Hey! Teme! You're so rude!!…. a minute ago, you are so sweet then after a blink of an eye you're back to your normal being…" Naruto said and pouted. Sasuke pulled him up to his feet.

"C'mon! You'll catch cold if you stay there too long…"

Both of them didn't expect that this day would come. They feared for the coming of this cursed day, where on of them MUST leave. They pledged to be together forever but it's gonna be broken by destiny…

Naruto was keeping his calm… he was standing one on one with Orochimaru for almost an hour already… he knew that something unwanted might happen if he doesn't control his anger. Sasuke was still behind facing Orochimaru's assistant, Kabuto. They both know that the mission would be a failure with Kabuto on the way. Unfortunately, Kabuto managed to escape from Sasuke and catch up with Naruto and his master.

Orochimaru wants to take the best of Naruto. He wanted to devastate him by unleashing the Kyuubi in his body. Naruto was too focused on getting his hands on Orochimaru that he barely noticed Kabuto who was already sneaking behind him.

"Naruto!! Watch out!!" and that was the last thing he heard….

_Echoes of my voice slowly dies_

_Tears in every corner of my mind_

_Even if it's over,_

_Still can't bear with time…_

Flash of light…

His life… memories… all of it… It all flashed before his eyes…

Kabuto pushed his chakra to its highest level to be able to perform a jutsu that can immediately destroy an enemy's internal organ. He was aiming for Naruto but Sasuke immediately covered for him.

"Naruto!! Watch out!!" and that was the last thing he heard…

Kabuto shot his jutsu straight on Sasuke. Sasuke's body rapidly reacted to it. Damaged his heart in an instant… Naruto turned only to see the horrible scene. Even Kabuto was horrified with what he just did.

Sasuke was standing just behind Naruto, coughing blood as he stood trying not to fall on his knees with Kabuto having his hand on Sasuke's chest. Kabuto immediately pulled back and released him. He didn't intend to do it but it was done. He immediately escaped together with Orochimaru leaving Naruto and Sasuke.

_How could you go?_

_How could you say goodbye?_

_It hurts inside coz' by now_

_Still can't find a reason why…_

Sasuke dropped on his knees and before his body completely hit the cold floor of the earth, Naruto quickly ran and caught him.

Sasuke coughs blood… Naruto keeps his tears from falling… this was the day… the day that none of them even expected to happen…

"Suke-chan… why did you do that?" Naruto said clasping hands with Sasuke. Sasuke just smiled at him.

"You should've not done that…" the tears that was kept a while ago started to escape from his eyes.

"I promise to protect you baka…" Sasuke plainly said.

"But…"

" Don't worry… we'll be together forever, right? …as long as you're with this…" Sasuke said as he held the necklace dangling from Naruto's neck. Naruto held his hand holding the necklace and placed a soft kiss on it while tears are flowing down his cheeks. He then pulled Sasuke and hugged him tight… tightly like there's no more tomorrow for he knew it… he knew IT.

When Naruto pulled back from hugging Sasuke, Sasuke's hand holding the necklace slipped out of his grasp… eyes slowly closed, Naruto knew what that means. He cried rivers of tears when everything that happened came to his senses.

"Suke-chan… thank you… I love you…"

_It hurts inside coz' by now_

_Still can't find a reason why_

_Love can't lie…_

He woke up panting hard. It was a dream… a nightmare… It seems so real. Naruto sat up, holding the necklace he's wearing. His eyes wandered the whole room. Everything looks normal… seems like it was really just a dream. He bowed to look at the sapphire star pendant of the necklace he was holding. He then noticed something… Black. He was wearing black shirt and pants… eyes moist with tears… it was not a dream…

_Knowing that my life is so unkind_

_So leave your thought and memories behind_

_But angels brought me to the past_

_I'm with you at last…_

It was really not a dream… it all happened just now… it hurts… really bad. He was now alone in his room. He held the necklace tighter while tears are freely flowing from his eyes.

They attended "his" burial hours ago and it was still fresh in his mind. He knew that there's no more "together" composed of "you" and "I" or maybe "me" and "you". It was just him… alone and lonely.

Just then, a knock was heard. He immediately wiped off his tears, faced a mirror and faked a smile. He didn't want to be seen unhappy. He pretend… he is happy and he is not greatly affected… all of it… FAKE.

He opened the door revealing Kakashi standing before his door.

"Oh! Sir Kakashi… come in!" Naruto said as cheerful as he could. As soon as ha went in, Kakashi asked something to Naruto

"Naruto, are you sure you're ok?" he asked worriedly

"Of coarse! Why would I be not?"

"Naruto… don't hide your feelings… it's not a loss if you cry…"

"I'm telling you, Sir Kakashi… I'm just fine… I don't want to cry coz' it will not do anything to bring him back… I'll be fine…"

"Well, if you need anything, just call me ok?"

"Thanks Sir Kakashi…"

Days… weeks… months… years passed. Naruto continued to stay the same… the same Naruto everybody knew. He quickly convinced his friends that he is not affected anymore though they doubt him. He was the only one who knows the truth… the truth of pain and suffering that he always set aside. Despite this, he had made his mind… to forget everything and live his life the way it was before. At night, he forces himself not to cry… he still got the necklace… he always stares at it… he always wears it but he never showed it to anyone…

_It's hard to try_

_With crying all the time_

_My faith is you, but somehow_

_Keep myself from loving you_

_LOVE CAN'T LIE…_

Naruto picked an album underneath his bed. The album, which kept almost all the memories of his life… all the memories of "Him". Pictures that bring back many things that happened to him. He scanned the pictures. There he saw their first class picture with Iruka and the picture of Team 7. He also kept there the stolen shot when he accidentally kissed Sasuke. A smile crept his face while tears blurred his sight. At the end of the album, a very special picture was pasted. It was a picture of a carefree blonde hugging a raven-haired boy in a goofy way.

A drop of tear…

Yes!… he is already crying. One by one, droplets of tears dropped on the said picture. He wiped the tears off of the picture and closed the album. He removed his necklace and stared at it for a while. He held it in his hands ang laid on his bed for tomorrow is another day for him…

_Knowing that my life is so unkind_

_So leave your thoughts and memories behind_

_But angels brought me to the past_

_I'm with you at last…_

_In you I have found my life_

_You've brought me to paradise_

_Happiness that I can't hide_

_I feel inside…_

The next day… ha decided to visit Sasuke… visit his grave. He stood there… in front of his beloved's grave. Through the years, he forced himself to believe that he is no more hurt… that he doesn't mind… that's the reason why his heart is the one suffering. He don't what it… his mind tells him everyday that ha should not cry but his heart wants him to. Most of the times, his heart wins specially when he is alone. It's just like that…. everyday… Tears started to creep down from his shuteyes to his cheeks. His heart wanted to burst.

Just then, he felt something or someone hugged him from behind. He opened his eyes, not wanting look back and see who it was. He holds the necklace Sasuke gave him…

"Dobe…" the person behind him mumbled. It's too good to be true but his voice was too familiar. Naruto continues to cry as he heard the person's voice…

"S-suke-chan?!"

"Yes… this is me… please don't cry…" just then the person held his hand holding the necklace

"Remember my promise? You don't have to let yourself suffer like this… always be true to yourself dobe… don't worry I'll still fulfill my promise… I love you dobe…"

"But teme, I-" Naruto looked back only to see thin air. The wind blew hard making his blonde locks sway. No one was there but he knew Sasuke did talk to him… He wants him to be happy…

"Alright teme… I'm sorry for making you worry.. together forever ok? I love you too…" Naruto said to practically nobody and left smiling. This time, it was a real smile without any regret or sadness hidden in it for he promised himself and Sasuke that he'll not lie to himself anymore. Thus, proving that we cannot always make a fool of ourselves because we cannot lie to ourselves… our LOVE can NEVER LIE…

**THE END**

--

AshDale911: aNuDer 1sT fOr mE gUys... my 1ST SASUNARU aNd 1ST SONGFIC eVer!! wEee... lEt's cElebrAte... a drEam cOme tRue aT lAsT... hEhe... hOpe yOu lYk iT oL... i'M inVitIng u oL tO vIsIt mY pRofIle... yOu mIght wAnt tO see iT... i jUst tHoughT... i hAv sEverAl 1STs thEre tOo... oH wElL... plEase tElL mE iF mY sTorY sUckS... jUst sAy iT a nIce wAy oK?? hEhe... iF yOu hAvE aNy rEquesT jUst lEave a rEvieW w/ yOur rEqUesT aNd i'LL tRy mY bEst TO cOmplY w/ iT... RnR plEasE!!

NOTE: i cErtAinlY dOn't wRitE SASUSAKU... i'M nOt sUmkInd oF aN anTi-fAn b Ut i jUsT don'T rEaLlY fInd tHe pAirIng cUte... plEase don'T hAte mE fOr tHis...


End file.
